Talk:Singles Shop/@comment-6319544-20131012225209/@comment-6319544-20131012233326
Narukami Grade 0 *'TD06: Resonance of Thunder Dragon (26 C)' **2 Lizard Soldier, Sishin © **8 Yellow Gem Carbuncle © **8 Old Dragon Mage © **8 Zephyr Kid, Hayate © *'BT06: Breaker of Limits (10 C, 3 R)' **4 Spark Kid Dragoon © **1 Malevolent Djinn © **5 Dragon Dancer, Catharina © **3 Lizard Soldier, Saishin ® *'TD09: Eradicator of the Empire (56 C)' **4 Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki © **12 Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle © **12 Eradicator, Dragon Mage © **16 Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate © **12 Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo © *'BT10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (12 C, 1 R)' **3 Djinn of the Clapping Thunder © **6 Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon © **1 Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu ® **3 Eradicator, Spy Eye Wyvern © Grade 1 *'TD06: Resonance of Thunder Dragon (30 C)' **8 Red River Dragoon © **8 Lizard Soldier, Rikki © **4 Dragon Dancer, Rai Rai © **4 Lightning of Hope, Helena © **4 Wyvern Supply Unit © **2 Djinn of the Lightning Spark © *'BT06: Breaker of Limits (14 C, 2 R)' **2 Photon Bomber Wyvern ® **6 Lizard Soldier, Yowsh © **5 Red River Dragoon © **3 Stealth Fighter © *'TD09: Eradicator of the Empire (50 C)' **16 Red River Dragoon © **12 Eradicator, Demolition Dragon © **16 Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko © **6 Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji © *'BT10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (17 C)' **6 Dragon Dancer, Agnes © **5 Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen © **6 Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doiu © Grade 2 *'TD06: Resonance of Thunder Dragon (17 C, 2 R)' **5 Thunderstorm Dragoon © **8 Shieldblade Dragoon © **4 Brightjet Dragon © **2 Djinn of the Lightning Flare ® *'BT06: Breaker of Limits (13 C, 3 R)' **7 Hex Cannon Wyvern © **6 Dragon Monk, Ensei © **3 Thunderstorm Dragoon ® *'TD09: Eradicator of the Empire (40 C)' **12 Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon © **16 Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem © **8 Dragon Dancer, Veronica © **4 Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei © *'BT10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (8 C, 5 R)' **3 Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou ® **3 Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira © **5 Blood Axe Dragoon © **2 Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern ® Grade 3 *'TD06: Resonance of Thunder Dragon (10 C, 2 R, 2 RR)' **8 Plasmabite Dragon © **4 Djinn of the Lightning Flash (2 C, 2 R) **2 Thunder Break Dragon (RR) *'BT06: Breaker of Limits (8 C, 3 R)' **8 Break Through Dragon © **3 Riot General, Gyras ® *'TD09: Eradicator of the Empire (19 C, 3 R)' **16 Barrage Eradicator, Zion © **8 Discharging Dragon (3 R, 3 C) *'BT10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (4 C, 1 R)' **1 Martial Arts General, Daimu ® **4 Demonic Dragon Mage, Jandira © *'BT11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (2 R)' **2 Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh ® 334 C, 27 R, 2 RR. Again, not changing anything on my profile until confirmation. Zilla's wondering about being able to sell TD cards, but I think they should be fine. Calculating TD06, there are 47 C, 2 R, and 1 RR, so you would only get 670 back.